


Caught in the Rain

by CalyRose



Series: Dragonborn Kalina [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalyRose/pseuds/CalyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set in the same universe as Until We Meet Again (set in the future) and my main fic, a Change for the Better. This is set in the past, before Kalina meets Brynjolf and before she even becomes Harbringer or Dragonborn</p>
    </blockquote>





	Caught in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as Until We Meet Again (set in the future) and my main fic, a Change for the Better. This is set in the past, before Kalina meets Brynjolf and before she even becomes Harbringer or Dragonborn

Vilkas looked up as the faint laughter of his twin and the newest recruit reached his ears. They’d obviously returned successful from Dustman’s Cairn. He had to admit he’d had his doubts that the whelp would make it through the old crypt.  As if his thoughts conjured the pair rounding the corner was Farkas and the Imperial woman who was the newest Companion.

“We’ve been waiting your return. You were successful I assume, otherwise I would hope you wouldn’t be standing here,” he stated calmly.

Farkas smiled, “We were, brother.”

Vilkas nodded, he’d suspected no more from his very own twin, the Imperial woman however he was surprised at. His steel eyes flicked over the woman in front of him, taking note of fresh wounds he could see with his eyes and the ones he could smell that her armor hadn’t protected her from. The woman was clearly wounded yet stood proud as any member of the Circle. Kodlak had been right, as usual.

“Go ahead on back, Farkas, I’ll bring the whelp here,” he told his twin.

As Farkas left the pair the woman shook her finger at Vilkas, “Uh uh, Vilkas, I proved myself out there so no calling me new blood or whelp anymore. I know the way the Companions work; I’m going to have to insist you call me by name now.”

Reluctantly a smile tugged at the rugged Nord’s mouth, “You’re right, Kalina, forgive me.” If truth be told the woman intrigued him, had since she’d bested him at her first trial. Now was the time to officially induct her into the Companions. He could think of no better candidate. “Follow me, the others are waiting.”

Vilkas led Kalina back to the yard, the same place where she had bested him in sparring. That had been a surprising day, this slight figure of a woman besting a member of the Circle. The others had a good laugh about it.

He felt the woman tense slightly at seeing the senior members of the Companions gathered in the yard waiting for the two of them. She hadn’t been informed of what her succeeding at her quest would be, none of them ever were. It had been a while since anyone was accepted into the Circle, not since Farkas and him.

Vilkas motioned for Kalina to stand in front of the half circle as he took his place next to his brother. He could smell the nervousness coming of the woman in waves, yet she stood there back straight, proud as could be. He had to admit the Imperial, despite being just that, was growing a little on him. She never showed fear or in this case her being nervous, always standing proud as Skjor or himself.

Kodlak spoke up, reciting the words that were ritual and yet despite that held a wealth of meaning, “Brothers and sisters of the Circle, today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold. This woman has endured, has challenged, and has shown her valor. Who will speak for her?”

Vilkas glanced towards his twin as his brother’s voice rose in the night, “I stand witness to the courage of the soul before us.” Courage was right came Vilkas’ thought. She’d shown courage since the first day she had entered Jorrvaskr, though he hadn’t understood it at the time. She had shown even more when besting him when proving her arm. Kodlak‘s voice interrupted his thoughts and pulled his mind back the present and eyes back to the woman. 

“Would you raise your shield in her defense?” was the age old question

Who wouldn’t, wondered Vilkas as his eyes skimmed over Kalina listening to his twin’s reply, “I would stand at her back, that the world might never overtake us.”

“Would you raise your sword in her honor?” was the next question. Vilkas felt a thread of irritation run through him at the thought of any man or woman questioning Kalina’s honor. A common saying among the Nords of Skyrim was ‘faithless Imperial’. This Imperial however was anything but that.

Farkas replied once again, with the traditional answer, “It stands ready to meet the blood of her foes.”

“And would raise a mug in her name?” Kodlak questioned. Vilkas’ lips twitched in a slight smile, she’d proved her worth as Companion in battle however when it came to the revels she noticeably absent most of the time. Tonight and tomorrow however she would have no excuse as they would be celebrating in her name and her honor. She would have to join in.

“I would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall reveled in her stories,” was Farkas’ reply to the question.

Kodlak turned away from Farkas and back towards Kalina. Vilkas watched as she subtly straightened under the Harbringer’s gaze, “Then the judgment of this Circle is complete. Her heart beats with fury and courage that have united the Companions since the days of the distant green summers. Let it beat with ours, that the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call.”

“It shall be so,” Vilkas stated firmly echoing his brothers and sister of the Circle. He watched Kalina’s eyes flick around the member before meeting his eyes, an incredulous look in them; he knew she was seeing the acceptance in his face that was on all the others. Of everyone he’d been the most vocal against her joining the Companions and the most stand offish. Yet here he was welcoming her into the arms of the Circle. He gave a very small nod to her, and a smile appeared on her lips.

“Well, girl, you’re one of us now. I trust you won’t disappoint,” said the Harbringer with a smile.

With that the Circle disbanded, and Vilkas moved to her side, “There will be no escaping this revelry, Kalina; for it’s in your honor we raise our mug tonight. Come and join us.”

Her storm grey eyes flicked to his steel grey eyes and she smiled, “Alright, but only because it’s you asking.” Her eyes seemed to widen at the words and a tinge of pink stole into her cheeks. It was clear she hadn’t been expecting that to come out of her mouth. She seemed to shake it off and she looked towards Kodlak, “I’ll join you all in a little bit. There’s something I must speak with Kodlak about.”

“Be sure you do, otherwise I will come back looking for you,” promised Vilkas. He turned from her heading towards the mead hall. In doing so he passed Skjor waiting a little ways away, eyes on Kalina. 

True to her word Kalina joined the revelry in the mead hall during that night and the next morning.  Vilkas remained by her side and her laughter was often heard through the hours. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Kalina took her leave of the Companions the night after her induction into the Circle with an explanation of Skjor having given her a job.  Vilkas watched the newest member of the Companions and amazingly the Circle leave Jorrvaskr his thoughts troubled.  Kodlak had made plain he didn’t want any new inductions into the blood, believing it to be a curse and not a gift as were Aela and Skjor’s opinions, yet Skjor had made comments before about the Imperial woman would make a great pack member as loyal as she was already to the Companions. Vilkas believed Skjor would ignore Kodlak’s orders and induct Kalina into the blood.

He feared the next time he saw the Imperial she would be as he and the other members of the Circle were a wolf who was destined for Hircine’s hunting grounds in the after life. He wasn’t sure if she believed in Sovangarde but Vilkas believed that hers was a soul that belonged in the Nord’s paradise with all the heroes of the past. Although he feared she would become a wolf, he held hope in his heart she would choose the higher path and remain human.

Hours later his fears were confirmed and his hope banished as a howl tore through the air and the screams of the citizens echoed into the clear night. It wasn’t a howl that belonged to any of the current wolves of the Circle. Vilkas looked around the mead hall and saw the furious look on Kodlak’s face, the frown that formed on his twin’s face and the shocked looks on the junior members of the Companions. 

The Harbringer stood motioning for the twins to join him. Vilkas and Farkas made their way over to Kodlak who led the way down to his rooms motioning for the younger men to sit.

“This changes many things, I fear that bringing Kalina into the fold as a wolf will cause a rift within the Circle. Not because of the girl herself but because of what might happen with the Silver Hand.,” said Kodlak quietly.

“What do you mean, Master?” questioned Vilkas.

Kodlak sighed and weariness seemed to settle on him making Vilkas rise in concern only to be waved away, “The Silver Hand will not take it lightly to the fact that a new wolf has been brought into the pack. They hunt us as it is, you both know that - you more than most, Farkas, with your’s and Kalina’s recent encounter with them. I fear this will make them more aggressive and they will gain the courage to strike us here, in Whiterun, in Jorrvaskr where we are at our most vulnerable.”

Farkas, who had been silent up to this point, spoke up, “Brother, she seems to trust you. Maybe you can speak with her and tell her the truth of being a wolf.”

Vilkas frowned, “She’s already a wolf, Farkas. It won’t matter now what I say to her, whether she trusts me or not.”

“Your brother may have a point, Vilkas. She does trust you despite your vocalizations against her joining the Companions. I have noticed a connection between the two of you; perhaps you could speak with her. She may be of help in finding a cure for this curse that is on us.” Kodlak sighed and Farkas vacated his own chair for the Harbringer to sit in. “Trust in each other, and trust in the Circle.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

It was just before dawn when shouting awoke the members of the Companions. Ria had been up early and saw Kalina come into town looking haggard. A light rain had started and the newest member of the Circle was drenched to the bone, making her look even more lost.

Vilkas stared stunned at the appearance of the woman who despite his best attempts was becoming dear to him, as his twin and Harbringer had noticed. Gone was the proud Imperial and woman of laughter of a mere 48 hours ago. In her place stood one who looked like her and yet her spirit was diminished. That gave him hope; she wasn’t broken only badly beaten.

He moved in front of the Companions and the other members of the Circle grabbing her shoulders to force her stop and than lifting her chin so he could look into her storm grey eyes. “Kalina,” he started quietly knowing he would have to ask the question that everyone was dreading to here, “Where are Aela and Skjor?”

Kalina pulled her chin out of his hands and stepped back, “Aela stayed behind at Gallows Rock. Skjor…Skjor went ahead of us and he was killed.” She seemed to draw on an inner strength and her gaze went past Vilkas to the other Companions - Circle and regular members alike before turning it back to the man in front of her. She lowered her voice enough so that the others would not hear, “We were hunting the Silver Hand.”

Vilkas sighed and looked up at Kodlak. The look on the older man’s face was grave, he did not enjoy being right. “Members of the Circle let us meet in the Underforge in one hour. Vilkas, if you would please lend the use of your chambers to Kalina to allow Tilma to attend her.”

Vilkas nodded his consent and drew Kalina into the mead hall. He guided the woman down the stairs steadying her when she stumbled some. Opening the door that led to the living quarters he led her to his room and sat her down on the bed. She leaned on her knees closing her eyes and exhaustion settled on her like a blanket. Vilkas could almost smell the sorrow coming off of her in waves.

“Whatever happened out there was not you fault, Kalina. Skjor was an expert hunter and warrior. He should have known better than to go off on his own, especially against the Silver Hand,” the twin said trying to reassure her.

She looked up at him and smiled wearily, “That’s almost exactly what Aela said. Well that last part, not the part about it not being my fault.”

Vilkas turned at the sound of a knocking on the door and opened it revealing Tilma with bandages, potions, towels and the like. He stepped aside to let her in and leave himself when the Imperial’s voice stopped him, “Wait, Vilkas, please. Tilma, thank you for this, but if it’s not too much trouble I would prefer Vilkas attend me.” Her voice was quiet, but there was no embarrassment in it or scent. 

Tilma frowned, “Are you sure, dearie?”

Kalina nodded, “Yes, thank you.”

The cleaning woman left the items on the bed next to Imperial woman and closed the door behind her. Kalina reached out and took a towel wrapping it around her hair with a sigh. As Kodlak had only given them an hour she wouldn’t have time to bathe but at least get some of those wounds from the Silver Hand’s weapons looked at.

Vilkas helped her stand and unbuckle her leather armor. “I keep telling you to get a new set of armor from Eorlund,” he told her quietly.

Glancing over her shoulder as she undid her bracers placing them on the bed she replied, “I know all you big brutes prefer heavy armor but I prefer to have something I can move in.” Her voice was tart and held a hint of amusement. It was a common argument between the two. Vilkas trying to convince her the perks of wearing heavy armor, her shooting his suggestion down with her argument of moving better in light armor.

“Well if you won’t buy heavy armor at least invest in some better armor than leather. Please.” 

It was the please that stopped the retort on her lips as she settled her bracers on the bed. Kalina shrugged out of the top half of her armor seemingly contemplating the meaning behind that please. “Alright, I’ll save up what money I can and invest in some elven or glass.”

Vilkas dipped a cloth in the warm soapy water that Tilma had brought and glided it over the cuts that were inflicted by the Silver Hand. Underneath his hands he felt her body tense and her scent changed. Leaning forward and acting on an impulse that normally the stoic Nord would not do he pressed his lips to her neck. “I’m glad that you came out ok.”

He smelled the confusion in her scent but it faded quickly, as did the tenseness in her body. “So am I,” she said softly.

The two finished cleaning and bandaging her wounds in silence, Vilkas politely turning his back as she tended to her lower half, his thoughts more chaotic than he would have liked to admit. He turned at the sound of her pulling her leathers on his steel eyes roaming over. Her own storm colored eyes rose to meet his eyes and he could hear her breath catch in her throat.

“Come on,” he said his voice a little rougher than usual, “It’s time for us to meet with Kodlak and Farkas in the Underforge.”

She nodded and belted on her sword, though choosing to leave her bow and arrows behind leaning against the wall next Vilkas’ door. “Let’s go,” she said quietly.

Together the two Companions left his room and exited the living quarters only to be met by Aela who was standing at the doors that led to porch area of the mead hall. Her green eyes were red rimmed and the other two wolves could smell the grief coming off her. When she spoke the huntress had to clear her throat before she could be understood, “I have already spoken with Kodlak and Farkas, Vilkas. I suspect if Kalina hasn’t told you what happened she will soon. Right now we’re to meet at the Sky Forge -” her voice caught and she took a deep breath continuing on, “To celebrate Skjor and send him to the Hunting Grounds.” With those words the red head turned and left not wanting her fellow Companions to see her in her grief.

Kalina frowned and looked at Vilkas, “Why the Sky Forge?”

“We burn our dead, to help send them to the afterlife, although usually it is Sovngarde and not Hircine’s Hunting Grounds.”

Kalina stopped and grabbed Vilkas by the arm, “What do you mean by that? I know Hircine is a Daedric Prince but…”

The man sighed, “As a werewolf you are called to serve in Hircine’s Hunting Grounds and not to Sovngarde or whatever your beliefs are as an Imperial.”

By the stunned look on the woman’s face Vilkas knew his suspicion was right, neither Skjor nor Aela had bothered to tell her what being a wolf meant. He reached out and cupped her cheek, “Kalina, there may be a cure. Kodlak is looking into it; you just need to have faith in him.”

The woman looked up at him, “I will, now we’d better go ahead and meet the others.”

\-------------------------------------------

After the ceremony Aela left the city for the plains and forest surrounding Whiterun, presumably to grieve in her own way. It wasn’t long before the rest of the Circle members were hearing howls echo through the night. Howls that echoed with grief.

Kodlak, Farkas and the rest of the Companions left the skyforge to celebrate Skjor’s life and past deeds in Jorrvaskr. Kalina watched them go before turning and standing at the edge of the cliff that the skyforge was on, looking out over the land. The light rain that had started in the predawn had turned to a downpour by sunset. 

Vilkas watched the Imperial woman for a time, everyone else having departed, Eorlund included. He could smell the salt of her tears that mixed with the freshwater of the rain. He approached her laying one hand lightly on her shoulder. She was still a new wolf so he was hesitant to startle her. He needn’t have worried though as she moved into his touch.

“I don’t want to be a wolf forever, Vilkas,” she said softly.

The man in question turned her around so he could look into her face, “Nor do I, Kalina. I yearn for Sovngarde, for the paradise of my ancestors and the great warriors before us. Kodlak will find a cure, I promise.”

Her eyes searched his as if seeking something.  His thumb stroked her cheek, “The fact you went up against the Silver Hand twice and lived is something to say, Kalina. You are becoming a great warrior,” his lips lifted slightly in a very faint smile. “If only you would wear better armor.”

A laugh escaped Kalina’s lips as he had intended it to, and once more acting on impulse he brought his lips to hers. She tasted of the sun, of power and pack, and most of all she tasted of herself. Breaking the kiss his thumb brushed against her lips. They were both soaked through from the rain but neither seemed to notice.

Kalina stared at him for a moment longer before she whirled and ran down the steps that led up to the skyforge. Vilkas stood there for a moment longer, wondering what in Oblivion had come over him. Shaking his head he walked back to the mead hall. As he entered Jorrvaskr he was surprised to find no sign of his twin. Ria, noticing his searching gaze, informed him that Kalina had come in and apparently had asked to speak with Farkas.

Vilkas sighed; he could only imagine what his twin would say. Nodding his good night’s to the rest of the Companions he headed down to the living quarters. As he headed towards his own chambers he heard Kalina’s voice coming from his brother’s room.

“Farkas…I think…I think I’m falling in love with your brother.”


End file.
